epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheScottBird/Some Perfect Season 4 Ideas
Hey guys. I was writing down some of my ideas for Season 4 battles to post here, and I got a couple that I think would make for truly fantastic battles. Or, some that no one else really suggests and I like :) Here they are: Dr. Dre vs Dr. Frankenstein (I'm literally the only person on YouTube requesting this, and I get about ten-fifteen likes when I do. The connection here is that both have created historical, or well-known "monsters." Dre has created Eminem/Slim Shady, Snoop Dogg, the rap group N.W.A., and any artists that Eminem brought to life through his own label. Frankenstein created the well-known Frankenstein's monster, so I believe this battle is very worthy of becoming an ERB. Chali 2na could return as a Dre (or even DeStorm), Zack Sherwin could play Frankenstein, I'm not sure who would make a good Eminem, Lloyd or Peter could play the monster, and they could get the real Snoop Dogg to appear.) Should this be a battle? Yes No Clown battle royale (This is very similar to Rasputin vs Stalin. Since people are commonly suggesting different clowns to appear in an ERB, this could very well be made into one. It would start out like Rasputin vs Stalin, with the original battlers being Beetlejuice and Pennywise. After Pennywise's verse, the Joker would rap, followed by the Insane Clown Posse, followed by Ronald McDonald finishing off the battle humorously like Putin. Peter would play Beetlejuice, Joker, Shaggy, and Ronald. Lloyd would play Pennywise and Jay.) Should this be a battle? Yes No Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters (This battle is heavily suggested and is bound to happen. A famous duo, maybe TheFineBros, could play two of the Mythbusters, with Rhett, Link, Ian, and Anthony playing the other four. Peter, Lloyd, and maybe Zack or Watsky could play the three Ghostbusters. This would make for a top-notch season finale, if the above suggestion doesn't make up for one.) Should this be a battle? Yes No Morgan Freeman vs Tay Zonday (This is a childish suggestion, I know. Freeman is way more famous than Tay will ever be, but it is still a good matchup. I'm going for Chali to return and play Freeman, and Tay to play as himself.) Should this be a battle? Yes No Jim Henson vs Walt Disney or... (You're probably wandering what the "or" is for. First off, if this were to happen, I wouldn't want to see Henson and Disney actually rapping the whole time. They could do maybe the first two verses, then I would want them to call in some of their characters. Preferably, I'd like Kermit, Elmo, Cookie Monster, Fozzie Bear, Big Bird, or any other Muppets that are down in history for Henson; and Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Peter Pan, or any other famous Disney characters for Walt. It doesn't really matter if he was alive when they were created or not. But for the "or," Stan Lee or Dan Schneider are also worthy opponents to either of the two original battlers. Even though I know more of Dan's characters than Stan's, either could work. What do you guys think?) Should this be a battle? Yes No Link vs Finn the Human (This is just a plain suggestion. I believe both are worthy of an ERB appearance. Link could be played by Peter. Finn could be played by anyone, but what if they got the guy from VideoGameRapBattles to play him?) Should this be a battle? Yes No Freddy Krueger vs Wolverine (This is another heavily-suggested battle that is bound to happen. Freddy could be played by Peter, and Wolverine by Lloyd. Or, if ERB wants, it could be the Justice League vs the famous movie serial killers, with Wolverine and Freddy as the main battlers and their respective groups joining in to help. That would be an epic battle.) Should this be a battle? Yes No Bruce Banner vs Dr. Jeckyll (I am just in love with this suggestion. The connection is obvious. Zack Sherwin could play Bruce, and Lloyd could play Hulk. Peter can play Jeckyl if he can pull off the Doctor Who look again, and Watsky can play Hyde and rap fast like in Doc Brown vs Doctor Who.) Should this be a battle? Yes No Jackson 5 vs Beatles (This is a way better suggestion than Beatles vs One Direction, as both of these bands are pretty well-liked. For the Beatles, I'd say at least Peter, Lloyd, Zack, and Watsky could pull it off. For the Jackson 5, I'm not sure. Peter could go as the white Michael Jackson again, and maybe Bentley can return. Any ideas on who could play the other Jacksons?) Should this be a battle? Yes No Goku vs Superman 2 (As much as I hate rematches, I feel like this one needs a rematch. Ray would return as Goku and Lloyd would return as Superman. Maybe this time, Krillin or Chi-Chi and Lois Lane could rap?) Should this be a battle? Yes No R.L. Stine vs Bram Stoker (Not much to say here, but I want R.L. Stine to appear. Peter could play Stine, and maybe Lloyd could portray Bram? If Dracula appears, then I want Slappy the Dummy in this too.) Should this be a battle? Yes No Chucky vs Pinocchio ''(Here's one of my favorites. Chucky could be played by Lloyd, and Pinocchio by Peter. If the puppets/toys battling won't work, then I'd like to see Charles Lee Ray vs whoever that old guy is that created Pinocchio. Charles could be played by Lloyd and the old guy by anyone.) Should this be a battle? Yes No So what do you think? Vote below! I also want your feedback in the comments! By the way, I'll also be adding more suggestions as I spark some up. Which suggestion was your favorite? Dr. Dre vs Dr. Frankenstein Clown battle royale Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters Morgan Freeman vs Tay Zonday Freddy Krueger vs Wolverine/Horror movie killers vs Justice League Chucky vs Pinocchio/Charles Lee Ray vs Pinocchio's creator Jim Henson vs Walt Disney Jim Henson or Walt Disney vs Dan Schneider or Stan Lee Jackson 5 vs Beatles Bruce Banner vs Jeckyll Goku vs Superman 2 R.L. Stine vs Bram Stoker Category:Blog posts